


Letters Of Tragedy

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Letters Of [3]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, challengefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another installment in my 'Letters Of' series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Letters Of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in my 'Letters Of' series.

The words on the white paper sheet started to blurr together, making it  
hard to read the horrible text.  
The same text that he shouldn't even get in the first place.

It was almost as if he's been holding knife to his wrist again. Or gun  
to his head.

But he still hesitated. Still waited for something.  
And threw the letter away.

Hard liquor felt like heaven. Just like the cool of the glass shard  
against his heated skin.  
Letters Of The Endless Pain. 

 

It's been long time, but he still read the letter over and over again, tearing his mind with horrifying images of their tormented bodies and sending stabbing pain through his empty heart.  
Will it ever end?  
Will it stop? 

He knew it won't. He won't let it happen.  
The pain will be there for long. Until his dying day. 

And one thing he was certain about was that until his dying day he will be chasing the man who did it to his family.  
And he plan on winning the game. 

He knew he will. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red forum Monthly Challenge January 2013.  
> Prompt: Letters


End file.
